


Dance With Me

by PastelRaccoon



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Slight spoilers, Song Inspired, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelRaccoon/pseuds/PastelRaccoon
Summary: Mei was finally home and everything seemed so right that Yuzu just had to show her excitement one way or another.Slightly inspired byDance!from Persona 4: Dancing All Night.





	Dance With Me

“Mei!” Yuzu cried out as soon as the dark haired girl stepped back inside their home. She flung her arms around her shoulders without another word and buried her face into the crook of her neck. Joyful tears threatened to spill over and soak Mei’s shirt collar. She stood there in Yuzu’s hold, awkward and rigid, before she hesitantly lifted her arms up. She grasped the back of her shirt then rested her forehead against the blonde’s shoulder.

“I’m home, Yuzu.” Her voice was soft and came out in a hoarse whisper. Warmth completely filled up Yuzu’s body just from being able to hold her again. Her arms tightened around her for a brief moment until she abruptly relaxed her grasp on the other girl. Her hands gripped her shoulders before she pressed the back of her right hand to her eyes to force back the happy tears.

“C’mon, let’s get your stuff set back in our room.” She took her hand, gave it an affectionate squeeze, then began to lead her through the house. Yuzu stopped at their door to give Mei a warm smile. “I didn’t touch a thing since you left, so you’ll still have all the space you’ll need!”

She pushed open the door with her free hand and, sure enough, where Mei’s things originally stood there was only blank space. As she pulled her inside, she could feel the guilt practically radiating off of her. Turning around, Yuzu cupped her face in her hands then gave a second reassuring grin. “Don’t be getting all gloomy on me now, Mei. This is supposed to be a celebration!”

“...Hey, Yuzu…” Mei’s voice was quiet. She relaxed in her hands that were pressed against her cheeks before she let go of her luggage. It fell to the floor with a dull thud as she slid her arms around her waist. Despite being slightly taller, she curled up to slide her face from her hands and tuck her head underneath her chin. Yuzu froze from the affectionate gesture. “Can you please… Just hold me for a bit longer?”

The older girl’s stunned expression eased into a gentle smile once again. She wrapped her arms back around her and pressed a hand against the back of her head to cradle her against her body. She felt warm against her torso and she could feel Mei’s own chest press against her with each steady breath. She could feel her heart pounding harshly against her ribs in near tandem with her own. Closing her eyes, she focused on the thumping sound of both of their erratic heartbeats.

Everything inside of her wanted to take Mei and plant kisses all over her face, but she didn’t want to ruin the moment. But then, a flash of inspiration lit up in the back of her mind. Yuzu carefully untangled her arms from around her, pressed her palm against her cheek to smooth out her soured expression, then made her way over to her own side of the room. She had a bit of a skip to her step when she ran over to a drawer and began rummaging through it.

Mei curiously watched on, head slightly tilted as if she were a cat, and waited for her to find what she was looking for. With a triumphant sound, Yuzu held up a small music player and speakers high above her head. She hunched over the two electronic devices on the table, fumbled with the chords to connect them together, then hurriedly scrolled through the library of music until she found the one she was looking for. Suddenly, a rather upbeat and lighthearted tune filled the otherwise silent room. Mei’s eyebrows pinched together when her brow furrowed and Yuzu turned around to be greeted by her confused look that mirrored her beaming grin.

“Mama’s not gonna be here for a bit longer, but I still wanna celebrate my own way before then! So c’mon Mei! Dance with me?”

Mei’s confused expression turned into one of embarrassment as she looked away from her blindingly glowing lover. Hints of pink flushed to her nose, cheeks, and the tips of her ears. She timidly tucked a loose strand of hair back behind one of them. In a hushed voice, she replied, “I… Can’t dance.”

“No one said you had to know how. I just want to have this moment with you.” Yuzu continued to beam and the sight practically knocked Mei off her feet, though she wouldn’t admit that to anyone. Instead, she just silently nodded in response.

Yuzu held out her hand as the music continued it’s rather quick tempo. A reluctant sigh caused Mei’s shoulders to sag a bit before she lightly placed her fingers into her palm. She realized she wasn’t going to win this if she tried to fight her on the matter. Her eyes widened with surprise however when she was pulled forward by the excited blonde.

She started tapping her foot to the beat, causing her leg to bounce before she rotated her shoulders with the rhythm. She carefully took Mei’s other hand in hers then jumped just a bit on her toes to emphasize the tempo. Her hair flung around wildly when she got really into the fast-paced music, bobbing her head back and forth. Mei, however, barely moved and looked stiff compared to the other. Only her hands and arms were moving, thanks to Yuzu’s spontaneous motions.

Even so, a tiny smile quirked up the corners of her mouth. She swayed her head and shoulders a bit to the strange music she’d never heard before; and yet it fit Yuzu well. It was loud, bubbly, and sporadic. Everything that Mei wasn’t but she was. That was until the song faded and eased into a different melody. Pianos began to replace a pop singer’s voice and the tempo faded into something far more calming. Yuzu froze and looked over her shoulder towards the speakers.

“A-Ah, sorry. I can change the song. This is supposed to be a party, not-” Yuzu started, but Mei interrupted her sudden stutters.

“No, don’t change it. I like this song. I want…” She wound her arms around her waist for what seemed like the tenth time that day. She pulled her close then took her right hand in her left. No matter how many times Yuzu felt it against her own fingers, the feeling of the ring around her finger caused her heart to leap inside her chest. Mei’s face became somewhat serious when she laid her other hand on her hip. “I want to dance with you like this.”

A pleasant fuzziness settled inside of Yuzu’s chest when she looked into Mei’s violet eyes with her own emerald irises. Her stressed out frown relaxed back into her usual grin. She placed her free hand onto her shoulder and let herself brush her thumb against Mei’s neck. Her eyes closed with a hum when she leaned in to press their foreheads together.

The first steps felt awkward and out of tempo, but ever so slowly, they worked into an easy rhythm. They drifted around the floor at a leisurely pace and swayed with the relaxing beat. Everything felt perfect and like time stopped all around them. Yuzu’s voice was barely loud enough to be heard over the gentle piano surrounding them as she opened her eyes once more. “Mei?”

A content hum was the only response she was given. Her purple eyes didn’t even open until she stroked her cheek with her fingertips. She reflexively flinched a bit and her face flushed a deeper pink than before when she narrowly avoided grazing her ear. The sight made a chuckle shake her shoulders. She leaned a bit closer towards the younger girl, bumped their noses together, then whispered into what little space was left between their lips. “I love you, Mei.”

Warmth flooded out from her chest once Yuzu closed that miniscule distance between them. The kiss was sweet yet somehow managed to carry with it a clear, unwavering passion. Mei finally let go of her hand to slide her arms around her neck. Once she felt her hands grasp slightly at her dyed hair, she couldn’t help herself as she licked at her lower lip.

Mei parted her lips and shuddered against her when their tongues twisted around each other. Soft groans and panting drowned out the piano they were previously so engrossed in. Yuzu’s hand that wasn’t against her cheek grabbed at her hip to pull her flush against her body. Heat started to wash over her and she hurriedly forced herself to lean back before it went too far. Their chests were heaving as they tried to catch their breath between them. Both of their faces were flushed red from the lack of oxygen and absolute bliss.

Mei soon cleared her throat to compose herself, but she didn’t remove her hands from the golden tresses. Her usual serious demeanor reappeared when she said, “Mama will be home soon. We should get dinner started.”

“Okay… But only if you sit at the table and don’t do a thing! This is supposed to be for you after all! Oh, and that actually reminds me! I didn’t say it yet!” Yuzu gave her one more peck to her lips then wiggled free from her hold only to take her hands again. With that all too familiar and sparkling grin, she said, “Welcome home, Mei!”

**Author's Note:**

> Been getting a lot of inspiration from songs lately, so here we go. Not much more to say about it uwu;;;
> 
> ...The temptation to name this "Dance With Me(i)" was higher than I'd thought it'd be too.


End file.
